


Sun Kissed

by greenikat89



Series: Modern Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: Ren drags Hux to the beach for some sunshine and temptation.  Hux is convinced Ren must have some sort of weird mind control powers because there's no way he would agree to be stripped naked full out on the beach with those sinful lips wrapped around him sucking him to orgasm.It's a terrible idea, much like Ren's many other suggestions, and not something Hux would enjoy.  Definitely not.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Modern Kylux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of Modern Kylux. The first story is "Just the Little Things" but you don't need to read that to read this. 
> 
> In this universe it's a modern setting. Hux works as a corporate lawyer for a business called the First Oder and Ren works at a dojo with his boss Master Snoke. Hux and Ren are casually dating.

Hux would swear until his dying breath that Ren has used some…mystical mind trick to get him to agree to come to the beach. It was the only thing that made sense as to why he was trailing after that idiot, his sandals making  _ schiff schiff schiff  _ sounds in the uneven sand, and grumbling under his breath the entire time.

Ren, to his credit, seemed completely at ease loping towards the surf with a towel slung over his shoulders and a soft-sided cooler bouncing against his hip. “Oh come on, Hux, it’s not that bad,” he tossed behind him.

The other man narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. “I hate sand.” His lips peeled back in disgust when Ren unceremoniously dropped their things down dangerously close to where the waves lapped against the packed, dense shoreline. “Why did you bring me here anyway?” He carefully set his own bags down at a safer distance away from the waves. The beach blanket snapped in the wind when Hux shook it out. 

“Because you needed a break from work,” Ren answered and caught two of the blanket corners to help spread it out. “And my parents are away so I’m free to use their beach home whenever I want without them meddling.”

Hux was at least mildly grateful that they had a private section of the beach that lead straight down from the three-story summer home. He sighed and toed off his sandals to weight down the corners. “Then why aren’t we at their pool instead?” It was a rather nice in-ground one enclosed by a wild array of summer flowers that lined the fence for privacy. He could be having cocktails from their well stocked outside bar, for god’s sake, like a civilized person.

Ren’s band t-shirt hit him in the face. “If you don’t start relaxing I will throw you in the ocean,” Ren said over Hux’s sputtering. It wasn’t an idle threat. Ren could easily pick up Hux (and had upon many occasions; it always sent a secret thrill through him that Hux  _ knew  _ Ren knew he liked it). 

“Fine,” Hux muttered and dropped Ren’s shirt into a bag. He went about setting up the large umbrella while eyeing Ren’s well-toned body. The other man had shamelessly stripped down to a men’s small black bikini swimsuit that left nothing to the imagination. 

A blush stole across his cheeks that Hux firmly blamed on the sun as he opened the umbrella with a little more force than was strictly necessary before handing it over to Ren. They were fucking, yes, but that didn’t mean they were in some sort of relationship like lovesick idiots.

His own swimsuit was a much more modest knee length navy swim trunks that he’d found crammed in the back of a drawer. They sat low on his hips despite tying the drawstring as tight as he could. He took off his shirt and neatly folded it into a small square before immediately laying on his stomach under the shade of the umbrella. His hand groped for his bag and pulled out a bottle of sunblock.

A lazy grin wound its way across Ren’s face as he looked down at Hux. “Do you need help with that?”

Hux hmm’d in acknowledgement and handed it over. Unlike  _ some _ people, he burned under the unforgiving sun, and he had no intention slathering himself with aloe all summer. “Make sure to do a thorough job,” he demanded before pillowing his head in his folded arms.

Ren leaned down to brush a kiss against the shell of Hux’s ear. “I always do a thorough job when it comes to you.” His voice was deep and rumbled from his chest like a jungle cat; it sent shivers down Hux’s spine. Strong, large hands quickly followed that same path smoothing SPF 90 into pale skin.

Hux closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and let the sound of the surf wash over him. The rhythmic motion of Ren’s hands on his body coupled with the warm sun lulled him into a sense of deep relaxation that he sorely needed after the hell week at work. He didn’t necessarily believe in the mission of the First Order but he was good at it and the pay was decent. 

Ren’s hands worked tense muscles of Hux’s narrow back and down his sides, paying special attention to right above the swell of his ass. His fingers toyed with the edge of Hux’s shorts before dipping below.

“Hey,” Hux mumbled and rolled his head to the side to glare at Ren. “Watch the hands.” As good as it felt they  _ were  _ in public and Hux had no desire to be arrested for indecent exposure.

The fingers tapped against the small of Hux’s back but stayed where they were. “Come on, it’s just us.” Ren looked around at the miles and miles of empty shoreline in either direction. “Aside from the seagulls, there’s no one here.” His own bathing suit was noticeably tented in the front. “At least let me take care of you.” He punctuated his offer with grabbing a fistful of Hux’s ass.

A flush spread throughout Hux’s body that had nothing to do with the sun beating down on the two of them. It was tempting to do something a little risque. And Ren kept insisting that he get out of his comfort zone and do something fun (“reckless” was what Hux would call it). 

However, perhaps just this once he could let a little loose. “Fine,” he sighed as if allowing Ren to do this for him was a great honor to give. (Which it was.) Hux rolled over on his back and resettled his sunglasses on his nose. 

Ren’s crooked smile was nearly as bright as the sun overhead. “I knew you had it in you.” He kissed Hux full on the mouth before trailing down Hux’s neck, spending time on his nipples before going lower to follow the red dusting of hair. Ren nibbled at one bony hip while his hands squeezed the redhead’s thighs and skimmed over the growing bulge. 

Hux blushed and nervously looked around while Ren coaxed off his swim trunks. Doubt began to creep into his mind. “This is a bad idea,” he hissed, ending in a short moan when the waistband rubbed over his erection. He clutched at the blanket when his cock sprung out into the open air.

Ren looked up from between his legs with a wicked smirk. “I think this is a great idea,” he murmured. “And a part of you seems to think so.” His long fingers wrapped around Hux’s quickly hardening cock. His hand was slick from the sunblock, but thankfully not covered in sand.

“You always think you have great ideas but they’re always terrible,” Hux snarked with only a slight catch to his voice. “Like that time you put detergent in my dishwasher.”

He rolled Hux’s balls around in one large hand while he ran his thumb up the underside of the redhead’s cock. “It’s both soap.” 

“O-or the month you blended  _ all  _ your meals into those ghastly protein shakes,” Hux continued on doggedly. 

“It’s efficient,” Ren responded. His tongue quickly replaced the path of his finger, eyes half lidded with a wicked curl at the corners of his mouth.

“Ahh, fuck,” Hux gasped and arched his hips up when Ren finally closed his lips around the head. “Th-that’s not how y-you’re supposed to enjoy beef wellington!” 

Ren just rolled his massive tanned shoulders in response, too busy with Hux’s cock to respond back. Hux counted that as a win (which it  _ was  _ because beef doesn’t belong in a  _ blender _ ). 

Sweat ran in rivulets down his chest and Hux couldn’t tell if it was from the sun or the fire in his gut from Ren’s stupidly large hands pinning him down and his stupidly wide mouth devouring him. His fingers clenched onto the blanket with a cry loud enough to startle a smattering of seagulls into flight when Ren swallowed him to the root. It was so hot and so tight and he would  _ never  _ get used to the way Ren knew just how to touch him no matter how many times they fucked.

He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed until they flew open again when Ren pulled off of him with a wet pop. Hux couldn’t stop the needy whimper that escaped between his lips. “Ren!” he choked out.

Laying on the beach with the waves behind him and dark curls tossed by the wind, Ren looked like a siren that’d just crawled ashore. “What was that Hux?” Ren’s voice was as dangerous as a riptide. 

Hux tried to jerk his hips up to slide back into Ren’s mouth but he couldn’t move with Ren still pinning him down. He was so  _ close _ . “Goddammit, Ren. Stop teasing me.” 

“Nope, that’s not what I heard.” Ren’s fingers slid up and down the shaft, soft lips feather light against the slick head. “I heard you thought this was a great idea.” He brushed his nose against the nest of red curls before placing a kiss on one pale thigh.

Only Ren had the unique ability for Hux to want to  _ murder  _ him and fuck him at the same time. It kept their relationship interesting. “ _ Fine _ !” Hux snapped with an aggravated huff. “Getting a blowjob on the beach is a great idea. All your ideas are great. No one else’s ideas can compare to yours. Now will you  _ please  _ get back to sucking my cock before I really do kill you?”

Ren’s eyes glittered with smug satisfaction. “That’s what I thought I heard.”

Hux threaded his fingers through Ren’s unruly hair and pushed him back down on his cock so he could fuck that throat. He was too far gone to care if anyone did happen to walk by when he felt so good with the sun and the surf and Ren right where he wanted him.

It didn’t take long to cum down Ren’s throat, back arched and toes digging into the cool sand. 

Ren took it all with a blissed out face. His hands stroked up and down Hux’s side as the other man trembled after orgasm. He gave one final lick before pulling off of Hux to flop down next to him. “Well?”

Hux’s heart was still hammering in his chest. “I do admit that  _ sometimes  _ you have adequate ideas.” He could feel Ren’s erection pressing hard against his hip. He nudged into it and heard a startled gasp from the other man. “What are you going to do about that?” Blow jobs on the beach was one thing, but he really was going to put his foot down in Ren has any other beach sex ideas. All this sand was just asking for a disaster.

Ren huffed out a laugh. “I can hear you thinking, you know.” He cupped the redhead’s jaw to plant a kiss on Hux’s downturned lips. “My next idea was heading back inside to wash off all this sand before pounding you into the mattress.”

Heat pooled low in Hux’s gut. “Now  _ that  _ sounds like the best idea you’ve had yet,” he said and kissed Ren back.

“All my ideas are good ideas,” Ren responded as he disentangled himself from Hux in order to get up. “You’re the one who yelled it out for anyone who happened to be walking along the beach.”

Hux’s ears stained red in embarrassment. “I did no such- hey!” he squawked when Ren hauled him up in one easy swoop and threw him over one broad shoulder. “Ren, put me down! Where are we going?”

Ren smacked Hux’s bare ass. “Executing my next great idea.” He easily walked along the uneven sand back towards the beach home as if the other man weighed nothing at all. 

“My swim trunks!” Hux sputtered, arm outstretched as if he could call his clothing to him.

“Relax, there’s no one here to see you.”

“Our stuff-”

“We’ll get it later,” Ren interrupted.

There was nothing Hux could really say when Ren got it in his head to do something with that infuriating single-minded determination. “If my stuff is gone when we return then I’m changing the locks on my apartment,” he threatened. 

Ren just laughed. “Trust in my great idea, Hux.”

Trust. Hmph. Hux felt Ren place a gentle kiss against his thigh, and something warm unfurled within him. He would never genuinely admit it out loud (because Ren didn’t need a bigger ego), but occasionally Ren had some good ideas.

Although Hux was still convinced that Ren used some sort of mystical mind trick to convince him to go along with it. 


End file.
